Ready Set Bid Love?
by Cagalli Haruka Zala
Summary: Working at Japan's No. 1 Hotel and Casino, Sakura stumbles upon a black-market auction and ends up as one of the items for sale. "I bought you, and now you're mine". "Well if it's a toy I really like, I suppose I take good care of it so it doesn't break." The Worst first Impression ever can lead to… Love? AU fic! R&R :)


**Hello Everyone it's nice to meet all of you!**

 **I hope you all take the time to read and review this story and tell me what you think about it.**

 **I'll be waiting for your support! On with the story :)**

 **I don't Own Naruto, unfortunately huhuhuhuhu**

 **Summary**

Working at Japan's No. 1 Hotel and Casino, Sakura stumbles upon a black-market auction and ends up as one of the items for sale. "I bought you, and now you're mine". "Well if it's a toy I really like, I suppose I take good care of it so it doesn't break."

The Worst first Impression ever can lead to… Love?

~...

The Black Market is a special auction house where the rich attend simply to humor themselves and to spend their money lavishly on things that are rare unobtainable items, collectibles that can't be found in the ordinary market, whether these rare items are obtained illegally or not they couldn't careless what's important is they get these items as it's also one of the factors that establish their status in their society.

Amidst the enthusiastic chatter of the crowd, a bright spotlight shines upon a girl her hair pink like the Sakura blossoms in the spring and her skin fair and white untainted, locked inside a gigantic birdcage that's set right in the center of the stage as the masked audience stares at her.

"And now for the last item up for bid, our grand finale" The auctioneer starts "A Young and Healthy Japanese woman" he stated as he presents Sakura to the audience "Keep her as your slave, as a toy, or anything you want. You can do whatever you please with her, it's all up to you" he said enthusiastically at the buzzing audience "And now we'll start the bidding"

At that the audience went wild…

"I have a $500,000 from #7 oh wait there's $1 Million from #24 $1.2 Million from #38"

And one by one the audience held up their number as they placed their bids in the circular arena.

" _I can't believe I've been put up for auction"_ she thought helplessly as she sat in the cage staring at the sea of people wearing masks to keep their identity hidden _"It was just a normal day earlier"_

How in the world did this happen?

~Earlier~

"Good Morning" Sakura greeted as she opened the door to the staff room

" _I am Sakura Haruno and I work at Lotus hotel owned by the Uchiha Group, which is a large company that owns banks and trading companies in Japan and has many affiliate companies overseas"_

"Good Morning Sakura" Ino Yamanaka Sakura's bubbly Best friend greeted with a smile "I'm so excited for the V.I.P. Convention it starts Today!" she said giddily

"I bet you'll be really busy huh? Since you work on the casino floor" Sakura replied as she stuffed her things in her locker "And since I'm in charge of the regular guest rooms, I doubt today will be any different" then sighed sadly "I wish I could be at the I.V.C. (International VIP Convention) too"

"Well that is the goal of everyone who works here" Ino replied matter of factly "Superstars, Athletes, Super Famous people from all over the world come to this party" Ino gushed as she nodded her head and counted in her finger all the people that will be swarming the hotel for the said Convention

"Well I think it's about time we start working" Sakura said as she pulled Ino along to exit to the door

The I.V.C. is a party and is one of Lotus' largest event is fast approaching and is attracting a lot of international publicity making a busier and more tense than usual atmosphere in the hotel.

As Sakura and Ino left the locker room they were met with a crowd of people. Tons and tons of reporters and fans crowd around the lobby of the hotel as one by one people they can only see on the TV screen arrive one after another.

Ino began pulling Sakura to the front to get a better view "Oh My God Saks look at who that is"

"Ino we still have work to do what do you think you're doing" Sakura protested as she got pulled alongside her best friend

"I don't care just look at who that is" Ino said as she pointed to the person who got out of the limo "They call him the King and he is always on the VIP lists"

Sakura looked at the direction Ino was pointing at as curiosity got hold of her. She saw a man with black hair exit the Limo with two of Japan's well known models hanging on both his arms as he walks along inside the hotel

"That guy has been living in the penthouse suite for a while now" Ino said as she and Sakura stare at the guy

"What?! It costs tens and thousands of dollars to stay one night at the penthouse"Sakura exclaimed as she stared at her friend wide eyed and Ino could just nod at her "What does this guy do for a living?" as she asked and stared at the guy again _" I can't take my eyes off him, Damn It"_

Just as Sakura is entranced and is too busy staring a throng of people pushed her forward and right out of the crowd

SMACK!

Sakura bumped into a broad chest causing her to lose her balance and fell backwards, she could only close her eyes and prepare for the impact which never came as a hand shot out to help her keep her balance and pulled her forward making her bump into the hard chest again

"Oof!" Sakura looked up at her savior and found out that this person was the man that she was staring at awhile ago "I- I'm Really Sor-"

"Out"

"W-what?" Sakura replied

"Out of the way" He said as he shoved her off him and Sakura once again loses her balance but stables herself just in time as she looked at the man again as he brushes his suit then shoots her a glare then walks off again without another word

Sakura leaves the crowd only to see Ino run up to her "Oh My God Sakura are you alright? You just got embraced… well somewhat by The King!"

"I'm fine It isn't like I fell or something, I mean I almost did but I'm fine" Sakura replied as she dusted her clothes

"Did he smell good?" Ino asked seriously as she stared at Sakura's eyes

"What?" Sakura asked confusedly

"Did the King smell good?" Ino asked as she looked at her with hearts on her eyes

"I actually think he's pretty scary and arrogant" Sakura said as she scoffed remembering as he glared at her coldly

"Just what were you doing making a fool out of yourself in front of such an important guest?!"

Sakura and Ino unintentionally straightened at the sound of a new voice beside them

"Oh it's just you" Sakura said as she and Ino found out where the voice has come from. Erika Ito one of Ino and Sakura's co-workers who had the same job as Sakura in the hotel backed by the Chi Twins Rina and Kana

"Excuse meeee, what do you mean by that?" Erika said as she and the twins stand before the two imposingly

"It was an accident" Sakura said shrugging indiferrently

"Accident my Ass" Erika barked "It was your fault for not paying attention to what's going on around you"

"Yah stupid" the twins by her side chorused

"Hey back off" Ino said stepping in front of Sakura

"You have no business with us why don't you go and get to work" Erika replied staring her down

"Why you little-" Ino started as she moved towards Erika only to be stopped by Sakura who held one of her arms to prevent her from getting in trouble

"Leave it" Sakura said as she looked at Ino and shook her head signaling her to not let it bother her

Erika and the twins hmphed at them then walked off

Ino turned to Sakura as soon as they were out of sight "Look Saks I don't care if she's been working here a year before us, but so what? she's annoying and argh you should've just let me go at her"

"If I did that we might go jobless" Sakura told her and then grinned at her "Besides don't let her get to you, just ignore her that's what I usually do"

"Argh I can't imagine how you can just ignore her" Ino replied sighing

"Well that's life, now we have to get to work" Sakura said "I still have to deliver somethings and check on rooms to make sure everything is fixed and tidy" bidding Goodbye to Ino and giving her a hug as they both went to their work stations

~…~

Sakura sighed as she made her way down after finishing some of her chores she looks up and sees a man and woman arguing infront of the elevator.

The woman throws her black mask at the man "I can't take this anymore, you fuckin' cheater" as the woman turns her back and walks away leaving the man infront of the elevator

Sakura couldn't help herself and stared at the mask lying on the floor. The man picks it up and brushes it off "Now I don't have a date" he says sighing then he looks up from the mask and their eyes meet just as Sakura looks away abruptly trying to act cool despite the awkward tension.

"Hmm… You just witnessed what happened right?" the man says as he approaches her

"Uhh I'm Sorry I didn't mean to" Sakura said unsurely fidgeting as the gaze of the man never wavers as he stared at her with his blue eyes

"Great atleast now you know what predicament I'm in right now" he said as he clasped his hands grinning at her his brown hair bounced as he stopped in front of her, then taking her arm he walked with her I tow "Now come with me"

"W-what hey, what do you think you're doing?" Sakura stared at him wide eyed as she tried to get his hands off her arm

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself" he said as they entered the elevator then he turned to her as it closed behind them "My Name is Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka, it's nice to meet you Ms.?"

Sakura raised her brow at him as he kissed the back of her hand"Sakura. Sakura Haruno" she said taking her hand out of his grasp "Where are you taking me Mr. Inuzuka?"

Kiba grinned at her "There's no way I could go to the party without a pretty woman on my arm"

"Party? Are you talking about the I.V.C. Party?" Sakura asked him staring at him disbelievingly

"Isn't it obvious? Just look at me" Kiba told her as he grinned at her cheekily

" _So this guy is a VIP guest then, I've never seen him before but he is wearing a flashy suit"_ Sakura thought as she stared the brown haired guy with black eyes grinning at her "I'm Sorry Sir, but I work at this hotel. Therefore I can't go with you to the party" she said with finality

DING!

"Let's go" Kiba said as he grabbed Sakura's arms again and exited the elevator

"Hey wait didn't you just hear me? I can't go with you" Sakura exclaimed helplessly as Kiba proceeded to drag her with him

~…~

Sakura sighs as she is at the ballroom where the party is being held in her black pencil skirt and white long sleeve polo with a thing ribbon on her neck in short their uniform. When she turned beside her Mr. Inuzuka was nowhere to be found she sighs again for the second time at that she decided to make the best of this opportunity given to her by the heavens

"So this is the I.V.C." she muttered as she looked around the grand ballroom with its giant diamond chandeliers twinkling above their heads just as how stars would twinkle in the night sky. The ballroom was jam packed with the rich and famous as she spotted well known athletes, actors and actresses, singers, directors, businessmen you name it even people who are politically involved is at this party. Suddenly she hears a voice form behind her

"Hey do you have any champagne?"

Sakura turned around to see a blonde haired guy with blue eyes "N-naruto Uzamaki"

"Oh you know who I am? Thanks" Naruto said as he smiled at her widely

"I'm Sorry for being rude uhm right champagne" Sakura said as she got out her star struck gaze from him and frantically looked right and left for champagne

"Are you sure you work here?" Naruto asked as he chuckled at her

"Uhm what excuse me?" Sakura asked confusedly

"You look like Alice when she stumbled onto Mad Hatter's Tea Party" he told her looking at her amusedly then he spotted something at the corner "I saw where the Champagne is, It's nice talking to you" and with that he walked off "Get back home safely Alice" he grinned at her one last time.

" _What the heck? Who is he calling Alice?"_ Sakura thought as she stared at his retreating form after that she snapped out of her daze _"I gotta get out of here, before I cause any trouble"_ she thought, she then proceeded to let herself out when a sleazy and suspicious looking man blocked her path

"Why hello there little Lady" the strange man looks at her and grins, he is dressed in an icky green suit "Wanna come with me and give me some special service? Come on it'll be our little secret" he states as his gaze wander around her body

" _Shit what do I do in this kind of situation?"_ Sakura thought as she looked back at the sleazy man "I'm sorry Sir, but we don't offer that kind of service" Sakura replied as she bowed politely at him

"I don't care, what do you need? Money? I can give you everything" the sleazebag said coming in close to put his arm around Sakura's waist

"How annoying"

We both looked up to the owner of the voice and emerald met onyx

" _Ah. It's the guy I bumped into the entrance earlier this morning, the guy that Ino calls 'King'… Nice Timing"_ Sakura thought as she stepped away cautiously from the sleazebag

"You again" he noted as he looked at Sakura then scowled "You're in the way. Move" he said as he glared at both of them

She and the sleazebag got startled at the harsh tone and automatically moved to make way

"I-I'm S-sorry Mr. Uchiha! Pardon me" the sleazebag stuttered as he looked at him nervously and then disappeared to mingle once again with crowd

"Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura muttered her eyes widening as the gears in her head started processing this information _"Uchiha? Uchiha? As in THE Sasuke Uchiha? The Sasuke Uchiha that owns this hotel and the guy I'm supposed to be working for? No wonder Erika is annoyed at me earlier"_ she thought as she followed the back of Sasuke's retreating form as he is being followed by ladies left and right

Just as he was walking away she spotted something on the ground and went to pick the said item up

" _Did he drop this?"_ looking at the item for closer inspection _"This is a glove you wear when you handle paintings or artifacts right? Why does he have something like this?"_ she asked herself as she looked at the glove in her hand _"Better return this to him"_

Sakura looked at the direction where she last saw Sasuke and ran after him

"Excuse me. Pardon me" Sakura makes through the crowd and follow him _"Aha there he is"_ she thought as she sees him go through a door towards the back of the ballroom.

~…~

"Okay now where the hell am I?" Sakura mutters to herself

Sakura finds herself alone in a long deserted hallway that stretches out behind the door Sasuke just entered. Looking around her surroundings she tries to figure out which door did Sasuke disappear to after entering the door from the ballroom as she looks at several door on either side of the hallway. Everything was quiet, just then she hears voices coming from the farthest door which is slightly ajar. Sakura approaches the door and takes a peep inside.

As she looked through the gap she saw briefcases filled with guns and large sums of money and three men dressed in black surrounding a table talking about something that seems to be important.

" _Uh.. what the hell? Are they gun smugglers?"_ Sakura asks herself as she stares on but then someone yanks her arm pulling her forward, swinging her around then pushed her up against the wall.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

A man with long brown hair with the lightest purple eyes, you could easily mistake it for whitish gray from afar, and right now those eyes are looking down at her Sharply. Sakura unintentionally trembled as fear and surprise gripped her

" _W-what do I do? Is he one of the guys inside the room?"_ Sakura thought as she stared at him "I.. I"

"Five seconds"

"What?" Sakura asked confusedly

"You've got Five seconds to disappear and forget everything" he said seriously "Or else I'll have to take care of you personally"

Sakura gulped "By that you mean?"

"I'll have to kill you" he replied without wavering

Sakura getting the message nodded vigorously and ran away so fast she was almost tripping over herself. Almost!

~…~

Sakura panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath after arriving in the basement's storage room

"What do I do?" Sakura asks herself "Should I tell my boss that people are selling guns in the hotel? But if I do that I'll get killed"

Sakura leaned for support in one of the shelves and unintentionally tips over a box and trhe item inside it breaks. Sakura hearing something break immediately looked at the box she tipped over and found a statue

"Oh My God! What have I done?" she gasps as she sees the broken pieces of what was once a statue and as if things couldn't get anymore worse the door opens as two men step inside and sees her predicament

"What are you doing here?" one of the men asks "Is that the Statue of Venus?"

They both come closer inspecting what happened

"You broke it!"

Sakura looks at them horrified "I.. I didn't mean to" she stuttered as she tried to explain herself _"Statue of Venus? Isn't that the Statue the President of France gave to Japan as a gift? It was stolen from the museum just a few days ago! Surely this can't be the real thing right? Right?!"_ she screamed in her mind incredulously

"How are you going to pay for this girly?" asked one of the men as he snarled her "This was supposed to be auctioned tonight"

"I'm Sorry!" Sakura screamed at them helplessly all rational thoughts leaving her brain

"You think an apology is gonna cut it?" Just as that was said the two men reached out to her as Sakura tried to kick and struggle helplessly in their hold.

~…~

"#4 for $2 Million Going once…"

" _Being auctioned for the place of the Venus Statue"_ Sakura snorted at the predicament she got herself into _"I can't believe someone is even bidding $2 Million…"_ she thought as she looked over to seat number 4, just as she did she looked into the eyes of the sleazebag covered by a mask and gave an involuntary shudder _"You have got to be fucking kidding me"_ the said man leers at her

"Going Twice!"

"Fuck" Sakura curses under her breath

"If there are no other bids it will be sold to the man here in seat number 4"

"Fucking Hell!" Sakura says as she slumps down and hang her head helplessly her tears she tried to hold back falling uncontrollably

"Seat #100 with a bid of $20 Million!"

Sakura looks up abruptly at that piece of information as all bells sounds, calling the auction to a close.

"Sold to the man in Seat #100 for $20 Million"

" _Someone bought me for $20 Million?"_ Sakura asks herself as her cage is being carried off to the side of the stage.

Sakura goes out of the cage and two masked men come to approach her

"This way…" one of them says as Sakura looks down and quietly follows them

" _Where are they taking me now? Who bought me Damn it"_ she thinks feeling numb from the current situation as the men leads the way to a room higher than the VIP floor

~Penthouse~

Sakura looks around cautiously registering that she is currently at the penthouse and noting that all employees except the manager of the hotel is allowed to come up here. And thinking of how there are auctions going on in the hotel basement.

"We brought her" said another one of the masked men to the two other men inside the penthouse

Sitting on the middle sofa with his legs crossed was none other than Sasuke Uchiha and standing at the back is the long haired guy she met earlier in the narrow hallway.

"I bought you" Sasuke said staring at her

"So we meet again" the other guys said

"You know her Neji?" Sasuke inquired as he looked at his friend

"Hmm somewhat" Neji answered vaguely

"Wait You bought me?" Sakura decided to finally interrupt "The Auction…"

"He means he won you at the auction earlier" as the guy took off his mask revealing his black eyes

"For $20 Million" said the other masked man taking off his mask revealing his own blue eyes

"You… Mr. Inuzuka and Mr. Uzamaki" Sakura said as she pointed at the two men

"Waaaah! She knows you Kiba!" Naruto exclaims

"Ofcourse she does I brought her to the party earlier but I got distracted and lost her" Kiba explains "And don't act so innocent she knows you too"

"We met at the party earlier, she seems to know who I am but I don't know her, after all I am pretty famous too you know… I called her Alice earlier" Naruto said nodding folding his arms

"Her name is not Alice it's Sa.. Saruka? Sakero?" Kiba said as he thought hard

"Wait a minute here. You won me in an auction… but I'm a human being!" Sakura stated "And My Name is Sakura Haruno"

"Ah. That's right" Kiba said finally remembering

"I shouldn't even been UP for auction" Sakura exclaimed

"But you were and I bought you and now you're Mine" Sasuke said looking at her in the eye daring her to defy him in the slightest bit

"He's got a point everything and anything is for sale at an auction" Naruto said smiling slightly

"You can buy stolen art. Secret Information just about anything… as long as it's in the auction it's for sale" Neji said with finality

"If someone is out there to buy it, you can sell it. There are no Rules" Kiba said grinning at her "But this is the first time a person was auctioned though" he added

"So what did you do for someone to sell you at the auction?" Naruto inquired as he stared at Sakura curiously

"But Who in the world would approve of something like this?" Sakuraa asked disbelievingly

"I did" Sasuke said staring at her sharply "If it's worth anything it's here"

"But this woman isn't worth anything" Neji said as a matter of factly

"But won't it be fun to think of ways to use her?" Sasuke replied

"Who gave you that permission?" Sakura demanded

"WHO gave you the permission to speak?" Sasuke retorted "Don't open your mouth unless I say so"

"If you got a problem with that, would you rather go back to #4?" Neji stated as he smirked at her

Sakura felt a shiver up her spine and shook her head No

"Come on Now Guys, you should be nice to her" Kiba stated "So Sasuke are you willing to share her? I mean I know you bought her and all…"

"Since when does the world's famous thief ask for permission?" Sasuke retorted

"T-thief?" Sakura mutters

"Sasuke you've got a ton of ladies at your command why not give her to us as a present?" Kiba whined

"That's not me… that would be Neji, I'm sure there are a lot of ladies who'd want to be the lover of a Mobster" Sasuke said

"M-mobster?" Sakura mutters once again _"Who are these people?"_ Sakura then pulls herself up together and decided to speak again "I don't care who you people are Human Trafficking is Illegal! I'm reporting this to the police"

"You Called?"

Sakura looked to the source of the voice a man his hair tied into a ponytail that made it seem like a pineapple, who she never noticed earlier, was smoking a cigarette near the window now looking at her boredly.

"Ohohoho that guy over there is Shikamaru Naru and he is part of the Police Force he's a detective" Naruto said as he looked at Shikamaru grinning widely

"No one asked you" Shikamaru stated as he scowled at him

"Y-you're a detective?" Sakura asked appalled

"Yeah Well…I am got a problem with that?" Shikamaru replied

" _No way even the police is in on this?"_ Sakura is in all sorts of shock right now as information after another comes shooting at her unexpectedly.

Everything was silent as they let every information she received sink in

"Times up!" Sasuke stated as he stood up and crouched down infront of Sakura and throws her over his shoulder

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" Sakura protested as she struggled against him

"Shut Up!"

And with that one word Sakura gave up and Shut Up, she sees a set of winding stairs going up in the back of the room Sasuke climbs them

"Welp…. That's that I guess" Naruto says stretching and folding his hands behind his head

"Sasuke always gets the good stuff all for himself! He always takes the sweetest part of the watermelon too" Kiba pouts as he whined

"I think he may have a thing for her" Naruto says

"Do you play with a toy until it breaks?" Sasuke suddenly turns to them and ask as he paused in the stairs

Sasuke caught Neji and Shikamaru's attention as he asked the question, even Sakura got curious

"Well if it's a toy I really like, I suppose I take good care of it so it doesn't break." Naruto says thoughtfully

"This is the same thing" Sasuke stated

"Sasuke she is a lady you know, she's not a doll. You shouldn't break her." Kiba said tsking

"I'll say this again 'I bought her. She's Mine. I can do anything I want with her. I decide whether or not to break her'" Sasuke says with a chuckle

Sakura's head snapped up as she found her voice again "I am NOT a toy!"

"Didn't I tell you not to speak without my permission" Sasuke says in a low voice making Sakura freeze and with that he turns his back on the others and continues up the stairs.

"Well once Sasuke makes up his mind, he doesn't budge" Sakura faintly hears Neji say sighing

~…~

As they arrive at the top of the stairs there is a huge room that takes up the entire floor. Sasuke proceeds to the bed and tosses Sakura there.

"What is wrong with you?" Sakura exclaimed as she bounced up and down on the bed "Oops!" she says as she clamps her hands on her mouth

Sasuke silently crosses his arms and looks down at Sakura on the bed, then his icy voice cuts through the air

"I'll tell you what's happening from now on" he starts "You will be quitting your current job at this hotel and will be working for me as an assistant, secretary, servant. I don't care but starting from now you will be working directly from me" Sakura tried to say something but was silenced by his glare

"I'll lay down the rules… Do Not Talk back to me. You may answer my questions with either 'yes' or 'okay'."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Sakura interrupts

"Didn't I say no talking back?" Sasuke glared at her again "those are the only two words you are allowed to say without permission"

Sasuke then puts both his arms on the bed making Sakura lean back as she is now caged in his arms, he then grabs her chin and pulls her towards him as his cold onyx eyes pierces right through her emerald ones "I bought you got it? I can do whatever I want with you"

Seeing his face up so close and personal Sakura is mesmerized by his features, his onyx eyes, porcelain skin, long lashes, and a whole lot of other things. If you just take away his cruel and demanding attitude Goodness this man is perfection!

"If you understand then undress" Sasuke said after a few moments

Sakura's jaw dropped…

~End of Chapter 1~

 **So how was it? Tell me what yiu guys think!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


End file.
